This new variety of yellow rose is a result of my crossing "Golden Fantasie" (P.P. 3272) with "Coed" (P.P. 3166) in September of 1971 at Richmond, Ind., with the object of eliminating the winter blind produced by "Golden Fantasie" and to increase the stem length of "Coed". This seedling first flowered in the Spring of 1972 and its improved growth habit together with the very excellent appearance of its buds and flowers led to my reproducing the plant by grafting for test purposes at Richmond, Ind., with favorable results. Further propagation of this new plant, through successive generations, by grafting at Richmond, Ind., and at Livermore, Calif., has demonstrated that its distinctive characteristics hold true and appear to be firmly fixed.